


Gal Pals

by MorbidOptimist



Series: Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines [3]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: Every kindred knows that admitting one's true feelings is just about as foolish as stating one's true intentions; Therese Voerman is no fool, but even she accepts that after a certain point, denying the truth is just another fallacy.
Relationships: Fledgling/Therese Voerman, Therese Voerman/Original Toreador Character(s)
Series: Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969237
Kudos: 27





	Gal Pals

_She didn't want to admit it._

_It was a foolish notion, really._

_Simple._

_Foolish._

_**Girlish** notions. _

_The observations had been rattling around her mind **ceaselessly** for the better part of the past few months; it was so, so hard to get anything productive done with thoughts of roses coloring her vision. _

_They'd been overgrowing their welcome for years now, ever since the Toreador had fell into her good graces._

_She supposed there was no helping it._

_If she didn't wish to be hounded by such interrupting thoughts, the only cure was to incorporate such findings into her future proceedings, and that was all there was to it._

_All that was left was to say it._

_-To confirm it, with the kindred in question._

_Really it was so utterly obvious; she'd reached this same conclusion every time she thought it over._

_Why then, had she wasted so much time thinking herself in circles?_

_Why was she still, after all this time, procrastinating on cementing their one truth as she knew it to be?_

_-It was foolish, to allow herself to be held back by such nibbling doubts._

_She had to end it, for her own sanity._

Breaking out of her concentrated thoughts, Therese stood -abruptly- from her desk, surprising the Fledgling; "After much consideration, I've come to a conclusion."

Kate, nerves a little flared at Therese's harsh tone of voice, watched on as the blonde stiffened her posture and adjusted her glasses.

"-A conclusion that I don't like."

Fully alert now, and lacking any context for the Baron's sudden outburst, the Fledgling apprehensively replied; "Oh?"

Therese hummed, assured of the conclusion that she'd reached and brimming with false confidence.

_She could do this._

She spun on her heels to face the Toreador, arms linked properly behind her back.

The look on the girl's face was _wrought_ with brimming emotion, her threat of tears glimmering as if she was in wait for some manner of serious scolding.

Her confidence faltered.

"We're friends."

-It took every ounce of her selfcontrol not to let her inner turmoil crack her straight-face.

**_Goddamnit._ **

_Why couldn't she say it?_

_Was it really so hard?_

_Why was she still so nervous?_

The fledgling, at least, seemed as awkward about her understated admission as she felt. 

_"Therese..."_ the rose murmured sadly, as if she was about to comment more. 

Therese spun back around, internally berating herself for her cowardece.

_Stupid._

She sighed.

"It is a conclusion I'm prepared to deal with," she lied, adjusting her glasses once more.

"I like you too," the Toreador gently replied. 

_Foolish._

_Such **stupid** girlish notions..._

_How utterly terrible a wicked thing, to be a kindred in love._


End file.
